


Finger Licking Mood

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, Kinky Rebekah Mikaelson, first rule of sibling rivarlry is to steal siblings things, look Rebekah's got a few fantasies that need working through, polished up in a KFC, which is where I got the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Rebekah. Hayley. Maid.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Femslash February





	Finger Licking Mood

_Rebekah. Hayley. Maid._ The three words fit so nicely together in a sentence. With just a little more attention, and a bit of imagination – and Rebekah is good at imagination, has had to be - it fills out a lovely paragraph too.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t last.

Apparently the maid isn’t the maid. It says a lot about Rebekah’s mental state – a state that her brothers and the return to New Orleans doesn’t help at all - that it takes a full second for that to sink in, and a bit longer for the rest of the things that follow from that to work themselves out.

“Pity.”

And it is, it really is, if only because she’s now imagining her in a maid costume. A proper one too, not the too short, too cheap knockoffs. Gifts are better unwrapped.

She can think of a few uses for a feather duster. Who knows? A few treats and wolfgirl might be persuaded to think her way.


End file.
